Curing Nightmares
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: After Team Voltron's last battle with Haggar, the witch revealed her heritage to Lotor. This causes nightmares to spawn in the Emperor's mind, and Lotor lays traumatized in bed nightly. Quiet fortunately, his wife is always there to support him. / Acxa starts having nightmares after Narti dies. Keeping to herself, Acxa bears them alone. Both are AUs
1. Chapter 1

"My son…" Haggar's words echoed in Lotor's mind as he sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. He touched his forehead as he tried to push back the memory, inhaling sharply and shakily.

"Lotor?" Allura rolled onto her side to watch him from her spot next to him. "What happened?"

"Just a dream, Allura." He reassured his wife, faking a smile. "Go back to sleep."

"The Paladins," Allura began, sitting up in bed as she drew her knees to her chest, "have used that excuse on me too many times for me to believe it now." Allura gazed at his stone face and leaned into him. "Was it Haggar again?"

Lotor nodded, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her closer as he frowned. "Indeed, my sweet. I do not wish to bother you with my own plights, however."

"Isn't that why we married? Because we care for each other?" Allura challenged, staring up at him with her purple and blue eyes.

Lotor laughed, resting his head on hers. "I suppose you're right. Yes, Haggar torments me, stalking me in my dreams. I do truly need help, Allura, but I doubt you can end my struggles."

Allura thought for a moment, her eyes drifting from him as her gaze circled the room. Finally she looked down at something in her lap. "Well, I do have an idea." She admitted, blinking joyfully up at him. "Focus on the good in your life before you go to bed each night."

"Allura, I'm not sure if this will-"

"-starting now." Allura's voice hardened into her bossy tone, her eyebrows narrowing towards her eyes and nose.

Lotor laughed dryly, shaking his head. "Very well. I have you, loyal subjects, a brain quick to comprehend situations, and friends."

"I have something new to add onto that list." Allura beamed at him, her cheeks flushing a light red took his hand in hers. "Lotor…" she pushed the covers away from her stomach, taking a deep breath. Settling his hand on her womb, she smiled again. "…I'm pregnant."

Lotor pulled away from her, his hands shaking as he looked from her to the unborn baby in her womb and back at her. "Allura, that's…what do I say?! What CAN I say? Is it a boy or girl? How long until it's born?! How long have you known?!"

Allura giggled, shaking his head. "You don't need to say anything. I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, but…oh, I do hope it's a boy. Six phoebs, if all goes well. I've known for about two or three phoebs."

Lotor lightly kissed her forehead, keeping his hands pressed against her stomach. "I hope it's a girl, then we can have a little Allura running around."

"I want a little Lotor." His wife smiled, dipping her head to watch her stomach. "He'll go on diplomatic missions with you; learn to rule an empire."

"Whatever gender our baby is, the baby will become a little warrior, a royal, and it'll be of Altean heritage, like both of us," for the first time since he learned the truth about his mother, Lotor did not think of Haggar when he said that he was of Altean descent. "It'll have hair like yours," he continued, patting his wife's stomach. "And eyes like mine."

"Lotor…" Allura sang sweetly, smiling at him. "We do not know what your child will look like, if it'll look completely like me, like you, or with parts of both of us in him."

"Oh, my sweet," Lotor murmured, leaning his head against the pillows as he laid down once more. "I can't wait for you to bring the child into this world. It'll know so much, become so much."

Allura smiled she placed her head on the pillow behind her. "I love you, honey." She whispered, stroking his hair. "Sleep well."

And, in the first time for nearly a week, he did. In the morning he was fully rested, and, even more strange, he felt HAPPY.


	2. Chapter 2

Acxa ran, taking deep breaths with every stride. One hand was outstretched, as if wanting to grab something.

Actually, Acxa did want to grab someone. Narti. Her friend hovered just out of reach, as if taunting her. Acxa couldn't see her face, just the form of the body, the hood, and the armor.

Acxa panted, screeching to a stop. Narti's floating body paused, too.

"Why are you running?!" Acxa asked, crossing her arms as she scowled. "I want answers!"

Narti growled, her face turning towards the younger hybrid. But it wasn't Narti's face. It was Ezor's.

"You never help us!" Zethrid's voice, "you didn't even care when Narti died. You should have shot Lotor right away, but you didn't! You waited! Why did you wait?!"

"I didn't know what to think!" Acxa replied, slamming her foot against the starry ground. "I didn't want to lose you, but I felt like I had to stay loyal to Lotor. Narti, I'm sorry!"

"Traitor!" A voice thundered from the sky, silencing Acxa. "You betrayed me to the Paladins. It's your fault I'm dead!"

"No, no!" Acxa wailed, clasping her fingers to her ears as she shook. "Emperor Zarkon, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to…"

"You did! You left us to die!" Zethrid, Ezor, and Zarkon's voiced chimed together, and Narti's growl accompanied them.

"No, no!"

Something touched Acxa's side, and she awoke, staring down.

Zethrid's foot was pressed firmly against the crook on her hip, the buff general snoring loudly. Ezor slept with her head pressed against the wall, curled in the futile position.

Acxa sighed, scooting away. She wasn't used to having these two as dorm mates, let alone cell mates.

Because that was where they currently resided. In a cell for 'betraying' Zarkon. At any point they could be killed.

Acxa touched her forehead, groaning. She had been the cause of death for Zarkon, no matter how indirectly, and had sat idol while Narti was murdered. Executed was another way to put it.

Who was next? Ezor? Zethrid? Lotor? Her…herself?

"Acxa? You awake?" Ezor asked, propping her head up and using her elbow as support.

"Mm-hmm." Acxa murmured back. "What's up?"

"Why'd Lotor kill Narti? You basically know everything about the guy."

"I don't know." Acxa admitted, crossing her arms across her chest. "From what I could tell, it was pure instinct, a 'shoot from the hip' moment."

"Oh." Ezor let her elbow give way, plopping onto the floor again as she stared at the ceiling. "I miss Narti." She sighed, staring at the wall. "SHE could convince the guards to let us go."

"You mean brainwash the guards into letting us go." Zethrid spoke up for the first time since the night before.

"Yeah. Brainwash." Acxa agreed, placing her hands behind her head.

"I keep on having nightmares about her." Ezor started anew, refusing to argue, but refusing to admit she was wrong. "Seeing Narti die all over again."

"I've seen Lotor killing all of us like dogs." Zethrid piped up, frowning.

"I hope the nightmares aren't too bad." Acxa soothed, blinking at the grey ceiling above her.

"Mm. What about you?" Ezor asked, rolling onto her stomach to consult Acxa. "Have you had nightmares?"

"I'm FINE." Acxa spat, looking away.

"That's her way of saying she has them, too." Zethrid stage-whispered to Ezor.

"Of course. Acxa, we're here for you, m'Kay?" Ezor inquired, practically pleading Acxa to talk.

"We'll be dead soon, no need to discuss useless matters." Acxa snapped, avoiding Ezor's gaze. All of them would soon be dead; it was true. Didn't make the nightmares any less bearable.


End file.
